


Tomatoes

by InfinityIllusion



Series: Halloween Treats [19]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Multi, the tomato festival is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: So they go, they steal the Tomato Festival, and now they just need everything to wrap up -- which means Hardison has to participate in the dang thing.





	Tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harvest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301683) by [InfinityIllusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion). 



> Day 19: Tomatoes
> 
> Not the continuation anyone wanted, but uh, that one'll probably for tomorrow (muse willing).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage, or the Tomato Festival

* * *

“Arright, tomatoes have been acquired, Parker is in place as the director of this whole insanity, and I’m nearly in position to start chucking the tomatoes.  Why isn’t Eliot chucking the tomatoes, again?”

“Because Eliot’s Spanish is better than yours’s and also tomato paste in his hair would be funny, but also not,” Parker whispers, but has to stifle a giggle at the thought of Eliot covered in tomatoes.

“Parker,” Eliot grumbles, “I can _hear you_.”

“Well it would.”

Hardison rolls his eyes.  Right, this was why.  And no matter how much amazing shampoo and conditioner Hardison would buy for Eliot afterwards would make up for the stuff actually being in his hair for about six months, if the last time something like this happened was anything to go by.

“No, no it really wouldn’t, girl.  Besides, we like his hair pretty and tomato free.”

Parker hums lightly in speculative agreement, clearly passing people by the amount background noise that picks up.

“Washing it out is fun, though.”

“Yeah, washing it out is fun.”  Well, for them, at least.  They make it worth Eliot’s while, too.

* * *

And that's a wrap for today.

Kudos, comments, and concrit welcome.

~Fins


End file.
